Huon Energy, Sontarans, and one Mr Sherlock Holmes
by FollowingShadows
Summary: Sherlock and The Doctor meet. There are Sontarans involved. And River Song, later on. I do have later chapters written, this is just to see if people like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is one of the first stories I've published on Fanfiction, so please be kind. While criticism is greatly welcomed, as well as correcting me on facts, criticizing just to be mean is obnoxious. Also, this story takes place after Angels Take Manhattan and Reichenbach Fall.**

**Diclaimer: If I owned either of these shows, there would actually be a crossover.**

* * *

Sherlock stood, watching John leave the cemetery. It would be so easy to just call out, yell his name. No. He couldn't. Not now.

"I thought I told you to stay at home."

He turned around to look at Molly.

"Home is boring. There's nothing to do, especially since you took my gun away."  
"Well, I didn't want you to shoot out my walls! Again!"  
"I told you, the first time was an accident!"

She looked up at him, sighing, exasperated. As much as she liked Sherlock, he was impossible to live with. How John had ever managed was beyond her.

"You know as well as I do that if you keep moving around your stitches will tear open and you crack your ribs again!"  
"Oh, I don't care about my ribs! Let them crack all they want, so long as I'm not cooped up inside."  
"Sherlock..."  
"Fine, fine. I'll go home. God, you're worse than Mycroft."

Molly watched him walk slowly back. She shook her head. While he had survived his fall off of the hospital roof, he still had sustained some major injuries. She was one of the only ones who knew he was still alive, and so she had to shoulder the task of keeping him that way. He was quiet enough for the first few months, but now that he could walk again, he was becoming insufferable. Always wanted to go out, even though he couldn't be seen or someone might recognize him. Even wearing a disguise, he could easily over strain himself. His brother was no help either. The only thing he had done was get Sherlock a doctor.

"Molly, if you are so eager to get me home, you could at least stop dawdling!"

His voice broke into her thoughts. Molly looked up. He was looking off the way John had left, trying to look bored.

"Coming!"

Sherlock was silent in the car ride home. Molly knew he was thinking about John, but he wouldn't admit it. She smiled to herself. The day Sherlock admits he has feelings is the day aliens come to Earth.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!"

BOOM! There was another explosion. The ship was blowing up, bit by bit. That had been the plan, but he had forgotten how big Sontaran ships could be. Now it was catching up, and soon he'd be in the blast fireball was ripping through the ship. He wasn't gonna make it... up ahead The Doctor saw the TARDIS. The Doctor ran in, and quickly began pulling levers and pressing buttons.

"I have to get out of the blast range!"

The engines started moving and the TARDIS disappeared, just in time. It reappeared just out of the radius. The Doctor watched as the ship blew up.

"That was way too close."

He waited to hear that beautiful Scottish accent replying, then remembered. They were gone. Sighing, he started to turn around when he saw something shoot out of the wreckage. A big, black space pod was hurtling towards Earth. Some had escaped! And now they were headed towards Earth. Smiling, the Doctor ran back to the console, all thoughts of the Ponds soaring out of his mind.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I do have some others written but I want to see if anyone actually likes this before I continue. So review, fav, and a new chapter will be posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back, turns out I actually got a couple of followers, which for me is good. Especially since I'm a newbie. Also, I promise River will come in soon. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

* * *

As they were driving home, Sherlock was silent. Molly could almost see the gears turning. The car in front of them stopped suddenly, and Molly braked hard. Sherlock broke out of his thoughts and looked at her, obviously annoyed.

"For someone so worried about my health, you might try and not kill me driving!"  
"Sorry, sorry, the man in front of me stopped suddenly."  
"Really? That's fascinating."

Sarcasm was dripping from his voice. Molly started to get mad, then sighed, knowing there wouldn't be a point. She started to say something when Sherlock's phone rang. He took it out and looked at the screen. Mycroft. Sighing, he answered.

"I'm starting to regret telling you I'm still alive."  
"There is no time for bickering. An… interesting situation has arisen in the center of London. I need your help."  
"Fine. Send the details to Molly's flat."  
"This requires your presence. I'm afraid you will have to alert the world of your existence."  
"And here I thought you were concerned for my health. As Molly keeps reminding me, I am injured."  
"I have seen your health files, and you are perfectly capable of walking around as long as you don't do anything too strenuous. Now stop hiding like a child and help your country."  
"While you may be patriotic, brother, I am not. I will continue to 'hide', as you put it, until I see fit."  
"Shame. I had hoped John may have influenced you greater."

Sherlock stiffened at John's name. He would have wanted him to take it…

"Fine."

Mycroft smiled. How well he knew his brother.

"Good. Make your way into town."  
"And how am I supposed to do that? The roads are completely blocked."  
"Oh, I'm fixing that now."

Mycroft hung up. Up ahead the car in front of them moved forward. It turned at the next light, as did all the cars near them. Soon the road was completely empty. Molly dropped open, gaping. She started to drive towards her flat, but Sherlock stopped her.

"No, Molly. I have to go into town. Mycroft's found me a case."

Molly looked shocked, but turned around and started driving into the center of London.

* * *

Molly's car entered the center of London. The streets were empty of normal people and cars. Instead, military vehicles were driving past, and helicopters were flying up above. Molly's eyes widened with every passing car, but Sherlock just looked bored. News vans were also driving past.

"Brilliant. Everyone will know that I'm alive, there goes months of work staying dead."

They finally reached the 'scene of the crime'. A military block had been set up, all around, but the top of a black, smoking sphere was still visible over it. They were expected, and ushered through without a moments notice. Once past the wall, Sherlock could see the entire sphere. It was massive, and looked centuries ahead of current technology. There was massive damage on all the surrounding buildings, as if it had fallen out of the sky, destroying everything as it fell. Sherlock stared at it, eyes wide. Molly didn't know what surprised her more, the craft or the fact that Sherlock was showing emotion. Tearing his eyes off of it Sherlock looked around, then groaned. Standing behind the military personnel were Lestrade, Anderson, and Donovan. Fantastic, the first people he got to meet in months were those who killed him. He grabbed a disguise that he always kept in the back of the car, and hastily put it on. He checked the mirror before he went out. Despite the disguise being put on within a minute, he looked like an entirely different person. Good. He stepped out of the car and walked over to them. Lestrade looked up.  
"Hello ma'am. What do you want?"

Sherlock replied in a feminine voice.

"I just wanted to know what you think about all of this. When I was called in, I was expecting something, big, but this..."  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I have absolutely no clue what that thing is or where it came from. or even what I'm doing here. I'm just a Detective Inspector.  
"Well, hopefully we'll find out soon. I hate being left in the dark. "

Sherlock pulled his phone out of his purse and checked the time. 12:00.

"Well, I'm going to get some food. I'm starving."

Anderson steps up. He is eyeing Sherlock, completely fooled by the disguise.

"Can I join you? I've been here for a hour."  
"Oh, I wouldn't Anderson."

All four look around to see Mycroft walking towards them. Sherlock scowls.

"Not one of your best disguises, brother."  
"Well, I was rushed."

Donovan, Lestrade, and Anderson all look shocked to hear a man's voice.

"Hang on, brother? Mycroft, you've only got one brother, and he's ... gone."

Mycroft and Sherlock looked at them with identical expressions, saying 'figure it out'. Lestrade's eyes bulged.

"SHERLOCK!"  
"For god's sake keep your voice down."  
"But, but you're dead! I saw you body! I saw the report."  
"A well faked copy,same with the body."

Anderson finally caught up with the conversation.

"You mean, I was just flirting with, with..."  
"The freak, yep." Sally replied.  
"Slow as ever Anderson, and Sally, you've gained weight."

Mycroft interrupted before this got out of hand.

"Sherlock, I brought you in on this to consult, not insult."  
"Yes, what exactly am I supposed to consult, so far you have shown me nothing of interest."  
"Nothing of interest! There's a bloody thing that crashed here from outer space!" Lestrade cried out.  
"Yes, but what am I supposed to do about it?"  
"Yeah, the freak doesn't even know that the Earth revolves 'round the sun."  
"Oh, you'll see. Everyone is meeting in there in 5 you may find something to... deduce."

Mycroft pointed towards a building that had not been destroyed. It was a hospital, and somewhat familiar to Sherlock. Where had he seen it?

"Shall we go in?"

Lestrade's voice broke through Sherlocks thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose."  
"Umm, aren't you gonna change?"  
"Why would I?"  
"You're dressed as a w- you know what, forget it."

They walked towards the hospital. Employees and military personnel filled the hallways. Sherlock heard a commotion down the hall. There was a voice yelling, very familiar.

"Oi, you can't do that! I have a patient! And work! I am a Major, and you have no right to take me away from my PATIENT!"

John was arguing with a someone from the military, who had obviously been trying to get him to move. So thats how he knew the hospital. John works here. Sherlock stepped in.

"Actually, sir, John Watson is needed in the conference room, seeing as he has had some experience in... complicated matters."

The man looked about ready to throw Sherlock out too, then saw Mycroft behind him. He hurriedly let John go and left, moving on to another doctor. John nodded, then turned to Sherlock.

"Thanks for that, Ms... umm what's your name?"  
"Semloh. Shirley Semloh."

Sherlock said in a feminine voice, smiling. He wondered if John would understand, once again overestimating his partner.

"Well, Shirley, shall we walk together to the conference room?"

Sherlock looked almost mortified, then smiled. He decided to play along. What was the harm?

"Of course."  
"So, from the sound of it you've read my blog..."

* * *

As they sat down, Mycroft excused himself, saying that he needed to sit by the Prime Minister. Sherlock then sat down, muttering something under his breath, John sitting next to him. Lestrade, Donovan, and Anderson sat on the other side of John, looking slightly uncomfortable. None of them had gotten along since the fall. Not to mention the fact that he was flirting unknowingly with Sherlock. The Prime Minister stood up, clearing his throat.

"We are all here today because of what lies outsi-"

A man burst through the door, wearing a tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bowtie.

"GET OUT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, turns out I accidentally loaded the wrong document, so sorry, I did it at like 11:00 at night, so... yeah. Anyway, this is the actual Part 3. For real.**

Sherlock stared at the man, trying to get a read off of him. He was getting a read alright, but nothing that made sense. He dressed like an old professor, but was young, no more than 28. His hands showed that he worked with machinery, but he certainly didn't dress like it. He had obviously made his way through a large amount of military personnel, but didn't have a weapon. Sherlock could see an imprint in his jacket, but it wasn't shaped like any weapon he knew of. And his eyes, they were much older than the man himself. He looked worried, but not irrationally so. Whatever was happening, he knew all about it. And it scared him. Yet, behind the fear was a familiar look. An excitedness, despite, or possibly because of, the danger. That was the same way Sherlock always felt. He leaned back. This might actually be interesting.

"Everybody needs to leave, NOW!"

Mycroft stood up.

"And who are you, exactly?"  
"I'm the person who's telling you to LEAVE! NOW! Unless, of course, you all want to die."  
"We are in the middle of an important meeting, and you have no authority to-"  
"I have saved more lives than you have or ever will, and right now I am trying to save some more! I would suggest you all leave before that ship opens. Trust me, you don't want to meet the drivers."

"Sir, I suggest you l-"

BOOM! The door blows open and Sontarans walk in, in full battle gear and fully armed. Sherlock stares at them, as well as everyone else in the room. Their proportion is like a childs with a huge head. The one in front, most likely the leader, Sherlock thought, took of its helmet. Sherlock choked back a laugh. It looked like an overcooked potato.

"We have been listening in on your conversations. We know you are the leaders of this world. Surrender now or face dishonorable death."

The Prime Minister stood up.

"Now listen here, who do you think you are, just walking into this place and demanding we surrender. The nation of Great Britain did not surrender to the Nazis and we are not going to surrender to a bunch of talking potatoes!"

The Doctor groaned.

"Why, why do humans always say that."  
"You have insulted the Sontarans. You must die!"

The leader took shot the Prime Minister, disintegrating him. Everyone gasped, and looked towards the Sontarans, scared. Sherlock looked at them with a look of boredom.

"Never liked him anyway..."

The rest of the 'important people' put up their hands as the Doctor stepped forward.

"Do you really think that you can just take over that easily without going through me first. HA! Sontarans, the greatest fighters in the Universe, but the one thing you're missing is brains. If you have even a spark of intelligence, you will get in your ship and fly away. NOW!"  
"You courage is admirable, and for that we shall grant you an honorable death. Or at least honorable for a human."  
"A human? I'm the Doctor! You know, the one who just blew up your entire ship."  
"The Doctor? Impossible! You were said to have perished, killed by the Silence."  
"Oh, I died, but now I'm back! And if you think you can just take over Earth, you are gravely mistaken. I have nothing to lose. I am alone."

A look crossed the leader's face. A look of fear. Then he straightened up and marched up to the Doctor, taking out his gun. The Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver and disabled it. He then reversed the teleport signature from the and teleported them back to their escape pod, sealing with a flourish. Looking around, he saw all the humans standing as still as statues.

"Well come on then! RUN!"

Then all hell broke loose. The Doctor kept yelling at everyone to get out as they were streaming past him. He stopped Mycroft.

"I've sealed them in they're ship, but we've only got about 3 hours until they get out. That should give you humans enough time to plan. Now go!"

Mycroft nodded and left. Soon the room was empty. The Doctor finally let out a huge sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, that went a lot better than I expected. Must be a defective batch."  
"H-h-how did you do that? It was incredible!"

The Doctor whipped around to see he was not alone. John, and Sherlock had stayed behind. It was John who had just spoken.

"Why haven't you left? All the humans have gone?"  
"You're still here."

The Doctor smiled.

"So I am. I'm the Doctor."  
"John. John Watson. And this is-"  
"Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock had just spoken, using his normal tone of voice. John looked shocked, and the Doctor looked slightly startled.

"No you're not, I know Sherlock, and he's... gone. And you are definitely not him."  
"One more miracle, John. Just for you."

The Doctor interrupted.

"Sorry, am I missing something? Are you a man or a woman? And what does he mean, you're gone."  
"I died, but now I'm back. Just like you, apparently." Sherlock replied, smirking. John continued to sputter, then slapped Sherlock.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"  
"I suppose I deserve that. Obviously I am not, and honestly there are more pressing matters at the moment."

Sherlock turned towards the Doctor.

"I take it you have met these things before?"  
"Umm, yeah, they don't really like me. Sorta fair, I suppose, seeing as I'm not particularly fond of them. They're the cause of the ATMOS fiasco."  
"That was them?!" John shouted. "I nearly choked to death."

The Doctor nodded, then looked grim.  
"I'm worried that they will try something like that again if I don't stop them. I have to get back to my TARDIS. I'll see if I can get a scan on what they're doing."

He turned back to John and Sherlock.

"I am on my own. I could use some help."

Sherlock grinned.

"Finally, something interesting!"

_

"H-how, how is this, this isn't, b-but, its bigger, on the, Sherlock, you are seeing this, right? Please tell me I'm not just going insane."

John turned to look at his friend who was observing everything with a critical eye, taking everything in. Surprise was written all over his face, but despite that he was very calm, rather than stuttering in disbelief. The Doctor stood to the side, leaning against the console and smirking.

"Oh, John, and you say I'm narrow minded. Don't you understand what's going on?"  
"Quite honestly, no, Sherlock, and I'm fairly sure you don't either, so shut up!"  
"Actually, John, If you had just observed, it would be fairly obvious that this is a craft of alien invention, and judging by the disconcerting proportions, the inside in a different dimension. Also, judging by the appearance and title which he gives himself, this man is not from Earth."

The Doctor stood up, beaming.

"Right on all accounts, Mr. Holmes! Brilliant, oh I like you two."  
"Just Sherlock, Mr. Holmes sounds like Mycroft."  
"Mycroft?" The Doctor looked curious.  
"My... brother. He was the one who..."

He smirked.

"Tried to stop you."  
"Oh him, didn't like him. He seemed a bit, you know..."  
"Pompous?" John added. "Yeah, and he has an incredible god complex."  
"Mycroft has always felt the need to control everything, even Mummy. Its rather obnoxious." Sherlock added.

The Doctor cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, anyway, the Sontarans. Right. So what are we going to do about them?"

"You don't know? I thought you had a plan!" John yelled.  
"No, I stalled, so that I had enough time to create a plan."  
"How does that help?! Fantastic, the fate of the world is in the hands of a mad, bowtie wearing idiot WITHOUT a plan!"  
"Jeez, you sound like Amy. Are you sure you're not Scottish?"  
"Who's Amy?" Sherlock asked, breaking into the argument before it got started. The Doctor froze.  
"She is-was a friend." the Doctor whispered.  
"Was?"  
"She's fine! She's happy, living with her husband in New York." The Doctor said indignantly. The he added, "In 1930."  
"Okay, now I know you're insane. In case you haven't noticed, 1930 was 80 years ago!"  
"Well, obviously. This is a time machine."  
"WHAT?"  
"Come on, I'm a bow-tie wearing alien genius, not idiot, with a box that is bigger on the inside-"  
"Trans-dimensional" Sherlock put in.  
"And a race of clone people that are about to destroy earth. Is a time machine really all that impossible right now?"

John considered it for a moment, then his eyes widened.

"You're an ALIEN?" he asked in disbelief. The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh and turned to Sherlock, letting him explain. The Doctor flopped down into the console chair.

"John, it is fairly obvious. Ignoring the fact that I did just state he was not from Earth-"  
"I thought you were joking."  
"All this technology is way more advanced than anything the government or military have come up with, I know that for certain, and-"  
"Hang on, have you been hacking into Mycroft's account again?"  
"I was bored and my gun was in the other room. Anyway that's beside the point. The point is... oh nevermind, this is hopeless." He said with a sigh. "Like trying to teach chemistry to a 5 year old."  
"I am not a five year old and if you keep patronizing me I will tell Mycroft what really happened to Bonzi the rabbit."  
"It was an experiment. And he deserved it. Besides, it was ages ago I doubt he even remembers-"  
"Want to find out?" John asks, holding up his phone. As Sherlock starts to reply the Doctor makes a loud, high pitched squeal with his sonic screwdriver.

"Both of you, the world is about to end, so if you could stop bickering, that would be helpful." the Doctor said. Sherlock stared at his screwdriver.  
"What is that?" He asked, eyes shining.  
"Oh, this, this is my sonic screwdriver."  
"What does it do?"  
"Hah, the better question would be what doesn't it do. See this baby, it can do just about anything. Except deadlocks, and wood, still haven't put in a wood setting."  
"How does it work?"  
"I will tell you if we manage to save the world and you say yes."  
"Yes to what?"  
"I'll tell you if we save the world." The Doctor said with a smile. Sherlock stared at him, deciding whether or not to pry. He sighed in defeat.

"Very well, Doctor, now if you are so keen on saving this world let's figure out a plan, shall we?"  
"Oh, I have a plan."  
"But you just said you didn't!" John cried.  
"Yes well I hadn't finished talking, had I? Now let's see, what are we up against, a battle fleet of Sontarans, all armed to the teeth, with only one weak spot that will be very difficult to hit without a wall, tennis racket and tennis ball. I have the TARDIS, my sonic, and of course you two. Now, the biggest problem is-" the Doctor was cut off as the TARDIS started shaking, and the central rotor starting moving up and down, and there was a wheezing noise. The Doctor ran to the console, which was sparking, not allowing the Doctor to take control.

"What the hell is happening?!" John yelled.  
"I believe we're in flight!" Sherlock replied.  
"What?! I didn't sign up for this, I want to go back home. Doctor, TAKE ME HOME!"  
"I can't, she won't let me do anything, it's like somethings controlling her!"

With a finale tremor the TARDIS stopped, and the Doctor rolled to his feet, ignoring Sherlock, who was sitting on the ground trying to catch his breath, and John, who was mumbling incoherently. The Doctor ran towards the doors, but before he got a chance to open them, they opened with a bang and a figure walked in.

"Hello, sweetie."

**Yep, I brought her in. I have some fun planned for her, heeheehee... Poor John, thats all I'm gonna say. **

**Shadow out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I'm finally back! Don't worry, it's long. And someone gets slapped! =D Also, I accidently posted Chapter 2 twice, so I edited it, Chapter 3 is an actual chapter now, so read it if you haven't yet!**

* * *

The Doctor smiled.  
"Honey, I'm home!" he said, sweeping her up.  
"And what sort of a time do you call this?" she asked, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Sorry, who are you exactly?" Sherlock asked. River stuck out her hand.  
"Professor River Song. And you are?"  
"Sherlock Holmes."  
"Nice to meet you. I assume you're the Doctor's newest companion?"  
"Not exactly, someone," Sherlock fixed a glare on the Doctor, "lost control of his ship, and we happened to be in it."

River looked almost bashful. Almost.

"Sorry, that would be me, heard about the Sontaran invasion, thought you could use some help. There was no time to send a message the usual way-"  
"What, you mean writing on the oldest cliff in the universe?"  
"You don't answer your phone. Anyway, I decided to just bring the TARDIS here myself."  
"That's impossible, you can't just pull the TARDIS through the time vortex willy nilly, not even you can do that." the Doctor said.  
"Oh, but I did." River said with a grin. The Doctor waited a second, the leaned over and said, "How?"  
"Come outside and I'll show you." She said, walking outside. The Doctor followed immediately. Sherlock was about to follow when he heard John trying to stand up. Sherlock helped him up and they went outside.

Outside was a huge lab, full of alien technology. Sherlock noted that it looked abandoned, and judging by the layer of dust it had been that way for years. In the center of the lab was an enormous vat or tube of golden energy, that flowed almost like water. From there a bunch of other tubes filled with the stuff led out across the lab. The Doctor was standing in the middle of the room staring. He turned back to face River.

"What have you done? This is HUON energy!The Timelords got rid of it for a reason! This stuff is dangerous, it nearly killed Donna!"  
"No, an evil spider queen nearly killed Donna. If we're careful with it, it might just help us save the world."

The Doctor sighed, knowing better than to argue with her. He turned around to warn Sherlock. Who had already started experimenting with it. And had just tasted some. John was hovering over his shoulder, telling him to stop.

"Sherlock, we don't even know what this stuff is, or where it came from. For all you know it could make you sprout two heads!"  
"I highly doubt that John. It would take an incredible solution mixed with radioactivity to cause that, and I have already measured for such."

John sighed, exasperated. "You know what I mean! And besides, it's alien! Who knows what's in it?"  
"I have to agree with John, Sherly. This stuff is dangerous. My people got rid of it for a reason." the Doctor said.

Sherlock looked up.  
"You're people? And just what species are you? What planet are you from? How many more of you are there? Oh, so many questions, so little time!"  
Sherlock got up, getting excited. He walked around the Doctor, studying him. John rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how obnoxious Sherlock could be.  
"I am a timelord, from the planet Gallifrey, and... I am the last timelord. There are no more. The rest are gone."  
"Gone? How? Wait, don't tell me, you've already said enough. When you answered, your shoulders dropped and you slouched forward slightly. Your face sunk as well. All the signs of depression, despite your overly cheery disposition. That suggest whatever happened, it was a tragedy."

"Sherlock..." John warned.

"As soon as you spoke, you started fiddling with your hands. Whatever happened, your hands were constantly moving. I've seen John do the same thing when he's reminded of the war. So that says what happened, it was war.

"Sherlock, stop it."

"But this war, your people, the timelords, they didn't just lose, everyone lost. How can I tell, trivial. It was in your you named your species, your voice was filled with pride. But not misplaced pride, I know what that sounds like, no, this was true pride. I could also detect an air of importance. An important race then, big, famous. And it would take something colossal to destroy something like that, so another important race. But judging by the technology of that TARDIS, as you call it, there must have been something that prevented the timelords from leaving, but not technology, it's too advanced for that, it was morals. Something urged the timelords to stay, even though they could probably tell that they were losing. A battle of good and evil would do the trick. And I will just make the assumption that since you haven't attempted to harm us, your race was good. If your race disappeared, then the other 'bad' race would have made some sort of mark big enough for even us humans to see, and since there has never been anything of the sort, the other race must have been wiped out as well."

"Sherlock, you've said your piece now stop!" John said.

"One more thing, just one. As you mentioned your race's demise, I noticed a specific emotion cross your face. I've worked with kidnappers and murderers, I know that look very well. It's guilt. Whatever happened-

"Sherlock!"

"It was your fault. You caused the destruction of your race."

"SHERLOCK!" John yelled, breaking him out of his deductive streak. Sherlock saw the Doctor's face, stricken with grief. River walked up to Sherlock and slapped him as hard as she could. John snickered a little. The Doctor let a smile break through his sorrowful mood, then he erupted in laughter. River looked satisfied. The Doctor quieted down, then looked at Sherlock, who was rubbing his face sorely.

"You were right. It was my fault. I had too. Sometimes you have to make an impossible decision." The Doctor said, almost whispering. Sherlock looked at him, surprised.  
"I know exactly what you mean." There was a moment of awkward silence, then River broke in.  
"Well, I hate to interrupt sweetie, but there is a race of angry cloned potatoes getting ready to destroy the planet."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Yes, right, well, anyway. Sontarans, nasty race, how is this supposed to help us beat them?" he asked, gesturing to the golden energy.

* * *

"Oh, thats your problem, sweetie. Wouldn't be a challenge if I just told you the answer, would it? Now, you, how would you like a tour?" River said, grabbing Sherlock's hand and dragging him deeper into the lab. John stared at River frozen, then ran after them yelling, "Hang on, I'm coming too!"

The Doctor looked at them running off, River in the lead. He shook his head, laughing.

* * *

"So, Sherlock Holmes, how did you meet him?" River asked, gesturing in the direction of the Doctor.  
"I was asked to consult when those things, Sontarans, crashed here. That Doctor ran into the middle of the top secret and important meeting of this century."  
"Sounds like him." River muttered  
"Thank god too, it was getting dreadfully boring." Sherlock finished.

"You think aliens, crashing, into the middle of London is boring?! How! God, why am I even surprised, you don't even know the Earth goes 'round the sun," John said, exasperated. "Sorry, he's always like this. Forgot how bloody annoying he is." He said to River, laughing slightly, while taking a tiny step closer to her. Sherlock glanced at him and smirked.

"I wouldn't, John. She's married, happily so, which makes me wonder why she's flirting with me."

River turned to stare at him, mouth open in shock. John's face had turned a stunning shade of red, and had started to sputter in protest. Sherlock cut him off.  
"Please, you were so transparent it wasn't even a challenge. Laughing at your own joke, John? Really?" Sherlock shook his head. River looked stunned, then threw her head back laughing.

"Oh, you are a clever one! I can see why my husband liked you, even showed you the TARDIS, that madman."

"TARDIS? Wait, the Doctor? He's your husband?!" John asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes at John.  
"Obviously."  
"Oi, you, shut up! And stop it with that face!"  
"What face?"  
"You're we-both-know-what's-going-on-here face."  
"I keep telling you, it's my normal face."

"God, you to remind me of this other couple on Rasaledo, never stopped bickering." River said, breaking in.  
"Yea- Hang on, what? No, no we are not a couple! No, oh, why does everyone think that? Seriously, no, we're just flatmates."  
"Really? Well, good to know." River said with a wink.  
"I thought you were married." John said.  
"I am, but a girl can have a bit of fun, can't she?" River replied, turning to walk away. John stared at her.

"Bloody hell, and I thought a day with you was insane." John said, facing Sherlock, who was staring off, mind obviously elsewhere.

"Sherlock?" John said, waving a hand in front of his face. Sherlock snapped out of his trance and glared at John.

"Don't patronize me, John." Sherlock said, walking off to follow River. John followed close behind.

"My life is insane. Do normal people have to deal with this? Aliens and spaceships and bloody eyeballs in the fridge. No! My life has been flipped inside-out since the day I walked into that lab with Mike." John muttered to himself. He then walked into Sherlock, who had abruptly stopped.  
"Hear that?"  
"What?" John strained to hear what Sherlock was referring to, and heard a faint voice.  
"I believe the Doctor is calling. RIVER! Your husband wants you us!" Sherlock yelled.

* * *

"You're all here! Brilliant! I figured it out! Oh, River you are fantastic! Huon energy! Completely wiped from the universe, except for in the TARDIS! If we can get the TARDIS inside the ship we can streamline all of this energy straight through the TARDIS into the ship! Energy causes the molecules of the ship to destabilize, which in turn causes the ship to implode."  
"Well then, what are we waiting for? This is a spaceship, right? Can't you just fly in, flip the switch, and fly back out?" John said, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"Umm.. yeah, slight complication. To feed the energy into their ship, we need to link it directly into the main controls, which might possibly be in the center of the ship." the Doctor said sheepishly. "Then we would have to run fast enough that we wouldn't get caught in the implosion."  
"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?!" John asked.  
"Oh, don't worry. I have a plan."  
"Which would be..."  
"No time, tell you when we get there, we really must be going." The Doctor said quickly before running into the TARDIS. River followed him in, Sherlock behind her. John stayed rooted to the spot for a moment, speechless, then entered the TARDIS, head shaking. Inside the doctor was running around the control panel, pushing buttons and flipping levers. He walked around to Sherlock.

"Ah, the wardrobe is down that hallway, 3 right turns, 1 straight, another 2 left turns, and one final hop down the antigrav corridor. Yell if you get lost."  
"And why would I need to go to the wardrobe?"  
Umm.. Sherlock? You're still dressed as a women."

* * *

**HAH! You thought I had forgotten! Haha! *cough cough* Anyway... it might be a bit before I post again (longer than usual) since my laptop broke and I'm typing this from a school computer, but my new one should be coming soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been on in sooooooooooooooooo long, but I'm on now, and I've got the last chapter too! Actually, possibly not last ^.^**

* * *

With a final tremor, the Tardis landed.

"I've put her in camo mode so we won't be spotted, now, any ideas on how to get into the control room?"The Doctor asked.

"I thought you had a plan! John yelled.

"That was a clever lie to get you in TARDIS."

"How was that clever?!"

"I'm the Doctor, everything I say is clever!"

"How- uhg, you're worse than Sherlock."

The Doctor spun around to look at him and smiled.

"I know."

"Couldn't you just fly the Tardis into the center of the ship?" Sherlock asked, cutting off John's reply.

"Shielding, very high-tech, obviously stolen, prevents the old girl from getting in. Although..." The Doctor said, his face brooding, "If one of us were to sneak in and shut down the shields, River or I could fly her straight in."

"Oh, and I suppose there's just going to be a big button in the center that says 'SHIELDS'!" John said irritably.

"Exactly!" The Doctor said. John looked at him in disbelief. "Sontarans, not exactly the smartest race in the universe."

"Very well, I shall go."

"Not alone you're not. Don't even bother arguing, it's not going to work." John said. Sherlock smirked.

"I assumed you would say as much. Doctor, how exactly do you get into the control center?"

"Oh, easy just follow the big signs that say CONTROL CENTER."

"Seriously?"

"Again, Sontarans, not the next Einsteins..."

Sherlock sighed, shaking his head slightly as he pull John out the door. The Doctor stared at it with a longing puppy-dog look on his face.

River rolled her eyes. "Oh go on then, I'll fly her in. I'm better anyway."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you sweetie!" The Doctor yelled as he shot out the door to catch up with John and Sherlock. River turned towards the console when he stuck his head back in.

"Oi, you are not!"

"Oh just go!" River shouted back, laughing.

"Humph!" The Doctor went back outside.

"Oh, that crazy husband of mine, it's a mystery how she ever put up with him." River said, her thoughts drifting back to a certain red head...

"Wow, you weren't kidding." John said, staring at a large sign that pointed towards the control center.

"Nope. They are actually stupid enough to get lost in there own ship."

"How exactly did they evolve then? I mean surely Darwin's theories must be valid for other species as well." Sherlock asked.

"Large guns and REALLY hard armor. Also, a cloner helps."

"Ahh..."

"Umm, guys, hate to interrupt, but how exactly do you open this door? You'd need three fingers!" John asked, almost yelling.

Sherlock stared at him incredulously, then made a Vulcan sign with his hands and opened the door.

"Or you could just do that. That works too."

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock walked through the door, turned a corner, walking straight into a Sontaran with a gun pointed at his head.

"Human intruder! You must die for the Sontaran race!"

"Wait! Don't shoot! No shooting! Look, its me, the Doctor, don't shoot!" The Doctor yelled, pushing in front of Sherlock.

"Doctor! You have locked us here! Release us or die!"

"Gah! Why isn't this working!" shouted John as he tried to fire his gun, and failing.

"Your pathetic human weapons are useless! Surrender!"

"Shhhhh!" said the Doctor, putting a finger to his lips. Suddenly the sontaran couldn't speak.

"So it does work on other species." He turned to John, "Don't bother, the copper on the bullets expanded, could fix it with the sonic, not that there's much point, their armor is bullet proof. In fact, a Sontarans only weakness is a little vent directly on the back of their neck, you have to shoot the gun AT A VERY PRECISE ANGLE!" The doctor said. Sherlock glanced at the walls, calculating those very angles. He grabbed the gun from John.

"Doctor!" The Doctor buzzed the sonic over his shoulder, and Sherlock shot the wall. Everyone dropped as the bullet ricocheted, hitting the Sontaran just right, knocking it out.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?! I COULD HAVE BEEN SHOT! AGAIN!" John yelled.

"I calculated the angles precisely, I knew exactly where it was going to hit."

"Then why did you drop to the ground?"

"... in case I missed."

"What?! I swear, you are going to kill me someday Sherlock, and then where will you be."

"Anyway," The doctor said, interrupting, "Let's get moving before others find him, shall we? That would be rather unfortunate."

"You're right. Come along John. This way."

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Doctor!"

"Hmph. Coming!"

"Here we are, the main control room." The Doctor said, sonicing a door open. He went straight to the control panel, gesturing for John and Sherlock to follow.

As soon as they stepped inside the door behind them shut, locking.

"Hah, Doctor! You have walked right into our trap!" A sontaran

said through the intercom. "Release us from this ship or you will never leave!"

The Doctor shrugged. "All right then, I can wait. or, even better, since 'm in the MAIN CONTROL ROOM I'll just open the doors from here!"

"Then you shall never see your TARDIS, or your precious companion again!"

A screen to the left turned on, showing River, cornered by six Sontarans pointing guns at her, the TARDIS behind them.

"Is that so?"

"Doctor, you have to save her. Just let them go!" John whispered next to him.

"Just watch."

River winked at the screen before pulling out a gun and shooting Doctor smiled, running to the control panel, hitting a big red button that said SHIELDS.

"You aren't worried at all?" John asked.

"Nope. My wife could give Houdini a run for his money."

"Have you met him? Could you take us to him? Wouldn't that mess with time? How does that work?" Sherlock asked.

"Not now, Sherlock."

"But I'm curiou-"

The materialization of the TARDIS cut Sherlock off. River ran out, a tube filled with Huon energy trailing behind her."

"We only have a couple of minutes before they wake up, we need to get this set up NOW!"

The Doctor grabbed the tube, connecting it to a panel underneath the control circuits.

"Sherlock! Help River circumvent the lock codes!"

"How can I help?" John asked.

"Just, don't touch anything!"

"But- oh never mind."

"There!" The Doctor yelled, popping out from under the console.

"We're good here too!" River said.

"Well, then, come along! It would be better not to get caught in the implosion."

They ran into the TARDIS.

"Oi, don't forget to close the doors, there might be a draft. Or I suppose in this case an anti-draft."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it's called." Sherlock argued, closing the doors.

"God, I will never get used to this." John said, staring at the TARDIS. "So that's it, right? They're gone?"

"Yep! Sontarans are gone, Earth's saved, all in a days work." The doctor said, grinning. "Now, all of time and space, what's next?"

"First is my place, sweetie, only two mad geniuses per TARDIS, remember."

"N- hang on! Who said we're going with you? We nearly got killed." John shouted.

"And? That happens at home as well, this is just much more interesting." Sherlock said.

"You're insane!"

"You're turning down the chance to go anywhere in all of time and space! Please?" he added.

"I'm going to regret this. Fine! But if I get killed, I will shoot you from the grave."

Sherlock smiled. "Doctor, we're going to London! 1870!"

The Doctor ran around the console, typing in a location.

"Oh! Here!" he said, tossing the screwdriver to Sherlock. "Just point and think."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because, you said yes."


	6. AN (DON'T JUST IGNORE PLZ!)

**I was considering making another story, basically just a bunch of mini epidoe one-shots, featuring John, Sherlock, The Doctor, and other characters from both shows. Give me feedback, I won't do it if no one wants it!**

**Also, I totally forgot to thank all my followers, reviewers, and favers, so THANK YOU!**

**Also also, I forgot the disclaimer for all my stories: I DO NO OWN! Obviously.**


End file.
